Modern air traffic is increasing, and attempts at more efficiently managing the traffic are being implemented. In some areas, particularly when approaching airports, aircraft are presented with directions for achieving or maintaining a designated spacing between lead and trailing aircraft. However, efforts to efficiently and effectively present this information to the pilot may be challenging. The pilot is already presented with numerous types of information to manage various aspects of flight.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved visual display systems and methods for providing air traffic spacing information in an intuitive and effective manner. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.